The Other Side
by Bethan Forever
Summary: For the greater good Ethan knew the side he was fighting on was the good side. Or is it? Being Jesse's perfect weapon, gaining the trust of Benny and Rory, just to spy on them. Is all part of it, but could seeing a vision of the future of the battle and feelings for someone on the other side change it all? BETHAN. Collab/co-writing TeamEthanMorgan.
1. The Seer

**Hi! TeamEthanMorgan here, if you know me... or still remember me. I hope you're not mad at me for leaving or anything. Well, I didn't exactly leave. I'm still here. Just not posting. Okay, you have every right to hate me. I deserve a tomato in the face, but I do not recommend throwing it at me. I don't like the taste of tomatoes. Yeah.**

**Enough silliness. Let's get to business. Well, I've had a dream about this story and I REALLY wanted to write it, so my dear, dear friend Bethan Forever is going to help me with it, and I know she'll do great as always. So now, I'll see what I'm still capable of doing. Let's start. **

* * *

"You boys are going today, right?" Evelyn asked Benny and Rory.

She had wanted the two to go to one of the psychics in towns. They have been told he wasn't fake but was an actual seer. Still, they were hesitant to go, but Benny's grandmother could be a bit scary sometimes.

"Yeah, we are," Benny said unexcitedly. "Wait, when are we supposed to go again?"

"In a few minutes."

"And why do we have to go?" This came from Rory.

"You don't have to but I heard this seer's parents both have great powers, so he or she must be very strong. I don't think you want to miss the chance of meeting them."

Rory groaned in annoyance, making Benny sigh, saying, "I know, right?" He looked at the clock hung on the wall. "We better go. The sooner we're there, the sooner we're out."

Benny took the keys of his car and walked outside with his best friend after saying goodbye to his grandmother. When they were in the car, it was silent. The two talked about everything together, and that only made them silent most of the time around each other.

"Benny?" Rory asked as the car's engine started. "Are you ever planning on telling Ethan about anything at all?"

The car moved, and after a whole minute of thinking, Benny shook his head. Benny and Rory shared almost everything together, and Ethan was just their new friend. Well, he wasn't really new in their friendship. It was just that Rory was Benny's friend earlier. Ethan had been friends with them for only a year, and it felt that he was always the third wheel, walking behind while the two of them laughed together. When the two would hang out together at Benny's, Ethan would be left out, probably spending his time at home, bored. Benny felt pity that they didn't hang out with him as much.

He didn't want to tell him about him being a spell caster or about the fact that Rory was a blood sucker. He didn't want to tell him about the crazy world they were in. Ethan didn't need to know about this.

Are you insane?" he asked. "I don't want him involved."

"I know, but I'm scared he'll find out one day and freak. Maybe lose our trust," Rory said.

"Me too." They weren't close, but he cared about their friendship a lot. Even though Ethan didn't do much talking, and no one knew about him much, they still loved him.

The whole ride was silent once again until they stopped in front of the street Benny's grandmother said the seer would be in.

They did as she had told them before. "Enter the green building by the door at the left side, climb the stairs to the first floor and open the third door on the right."

They were easy steps, so it wasn't hard to find the door. Though, it didn't have any label on it to let them know the seer's inside. Maybe they did this because it would seem too obvious. Suddenly, words in neon green appeared on the door. They were "Visions are Free for Supernaturals".

"You see it too, right?" Benny asked him.

When he got an "uh huh" from Rory, he took a breath and then knocked on the door.

"Come in. It's open," yelled a voice. When they entered, they saw a white room with a man sitting in front of a brown, wooden desk. He had an obviously fake smile on his face. There were only two doors on the left side of the room. It was simply this plain. "You must be here to meet the seer." He got a nod from the two boys. "First of all, are you two-" he looked at a book in front of him, "Benny Weir and Rory Keaner?"

"Yes, we are," Benny said. Out of curiosity, he said, "Question, you really keep a schedule?"

"You'll be surprised by how many people come to see him." So it was a "him", not a "her. The man got up and reached for the closer door. "They're here, he said to whoever was in the room." Then he left them.

Unlike outside, this room was dark. They could barely see a thing. The only light that was there lit up the two chairs that seemed to be in front of the table. A silhouette was on the chair, but the seer, too, was not visible. Maybe they wanted to keep his identity a secret.

"Sit down." The voice was hushed, but in this quiet room, it was loud enough. They did as they were told. The seer put his hands on the table where they could be seen. "Most people don't believe that I can see things, and they ask for a proof, so I usually tell them some things about their life. Would you like me to do that?"

Benny looked at Rory, who only shrugged, and then back at the seer's hand. "Sure." After all, he didn't know if he should trust him. He needed a proof.

"I need to have physical contact with both of you." They were hesitant at first but then extended their hands, and he touched it for only one second before he let go of them. He turned his head to who they guessed was Benny. "I see you possess magic." Then to Rory, he said. "And you, a harmless child of the night."

They both exchanged a look and then brought their attention back to the seer who said, "Now, is there anything specific you want to know?"

Benny really couldn't think about any questions to ask. If anything, they were forced to come here. Finally, an obvious question came to his head. "Will I ever find someone I love?"

The seer sighed. Benny wondered how many times he'd been asked that question, but to be fair, he was just curious. The seer extended his arm again and held Benny's hand. Again, it took him a few seconds before he took his hand away.

"Yes, you will. Very soon, you'll find out who it is."

Benny nodded. The next few days will have to be interesting.

"What about the battle?" Rory asked. "Who will win?"

The vampires were having a fight yet again, but this time, the two sides weren't made of just vampires but other creatures too to help. There was Jesse's side, and there was Anastasia's. Of course, the two had chosen to be on Anastasia's side since she wasn't as bad as Jesse. They were fighting for the good side.

The seer did the hand holding thing again to Rory, and when he was done, he seemed to take a pause. Benny kept wondering what awful scenes he had seen. "Anastasia will win, and Jesse will fall. Still, your victory won't necessarily mean you'll be happy." A pause was there before he added, "A word of advice, though: be careful in the battle."

"Will we lose anyone in the battle?" Benny asked. This question was making him nervous. In a fight like this, someone had to be hurt.

The seer took his hand, and then, quickly pulled them away. "No. No one dies." They sensed there was something he wasn't telling them, but they weren't going to ask him about it.

"Is there anything else?" the seer asked.

Benny looked again at Rory who showed a blank face. "No, I guess that's all. Thank you," Benny said.

When they stood up, by the darkness of the place, Benny didn't expect to find the door to exit, but there was light shining only on the door. Nothing else. Not even the walls. Must have been magic.

They walked out of the room, making sure and asking the man in front of the desk if the sign they read outside was real.

Since they didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day, they decided to hang out at Benny's and play video games. They just wanted the battle to be out of their mind.

* * *

Arthur walked into the room and opened the lights. The seer gave him a frown.

"Is it true? They're going to win?" Arthur asked.

His friend nodded at him with disappointment, and for the first time, there was no hint of any smile on his face.

"How long are you going to hide this?" Arthur asked him.

"For as long as it takes. I don't want any of them to find out what I am."

"They're going to find out either way in the battlefield, Ethan."

"No, they're going to find out I'm on Jesse's side when they see me. Not that I'm a seer. I won't let them know. Plus, I don't care if they find out I'm not on their side. If anything, I'd like to see them get crushed."

Arthur laughed at Ethan, doubting him. "Oh, really?"

Ethan stood up in front of him. Arthur was taller, but Ethan had been training with Jesse ever since he was a young kid, so he wasn't as weak as he looked. The hoodie on top of his head made him seem darker and more threatening. It wasn't that reason that Arthur didn't want to fight him. It was because Ethan was Jesse's precious weapon, and if he hurt him, Jesse would get mad. Anyway, Jesse didn't like chaos in their 'group'.

"I don't wanna fight," Arthur said.

Ethan sighed. "Me neither." He looked down at the ground and then back at his friend. "Am I done for today?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe we should go back to Jesse's mansion. He says he wants to train me today."

"I swear Jesse's treating you differently than the rest of us. Always cares for you. Doesn't give a damn about us at all." Ethan just stared at him. He always did that when people don't answer him. "Okay, fine. We can go!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I loved writing this chapter. I bet my co-author will be great, too. :)**

**Until whenever...**

**-TEM**


	2. Trust Me

**Hey y'all! It's Bethan Forever here, I'm here to give you all the second chapter of "The Other Side" I'm keeping this author's note short and simple. I know a lot of you have a lot of faith in me, even TEM. So I hope that I let none of you guys and TEM down. Before anyone asks. Bethan will come soon in the later chapters, this story is staying 'T'. (just in case anyone asks) and lots of drama. Fighting and stuff. And Ethan's parents are still alive.. Jesse's just training him as his perfect weapon.**

**I'll be writing out chapters probably faster now that my other stories are almost over. And since I'm not going anywhere. That means this story should be updated a lot. I'm also using a different writing style for this story. I'm used to it. Just never tried it out on here. This chapter's mostly about Ethan and stuff.**

**And I should really stop talking now, okay. - I need to shut up. I know you all came here for the next chapter. So... Enjoy.**

* * *

Ethan walked alongside Arthur as they entered Jesse's mansion. Jesse pretty much only opened his home to vampires, but ever since this upcoming battle Jesse had opened his home to other supernatural beings as well. Jesse has been training Ethan more and more ever since. He wanted him to be perfect and flawless for the battle.

"Ethan," Arthur said, tugging on his arm. Ethan rolled his eyes and followed behind his friend to Jesse's training room. Like he needed Arthur to lead him everywhere. But he didn't want to start a fight with Arthur. They were friends but Jesse hated him already.

Jesse turned around when he heard Ethan and Arthur walking into the training room, he smiled but the happiness quickly disappeared from his face when he saw Arthur with him.

"Ethan, _Arthur_."

Not now, Ethan thought as small glares were sent right towards Arthur from Jesse, who smirked. What do you think happens when vampires and werewolves mix? Arthur was a werewolf, a vampires' natural born enemy. Jesse thought it was a good idea, but Ethan thought it was stupid werewolves and vampires were meant to hate each other. He just wanted to say it was wrong, but kept his mouth shut he learned it a long time ago to separate them.

"Nice to see you too, Jesse," he replied harshly, the vampire kept giving him harsh glares, letting his vampire feelings of anger towards the werewolf get in his way.

"I came here to train and not watch a werewolf-vampire fight," Ethan said, getting in between them.

Both of them snapped out of their vampire-werewolf feelings to kill each other, knowing Ethan was right, they were there for training. Training against Anastasia and her side. "See you after training, Arthur."

Ethan watched his werewolf friend walk out of the room, leaving him and Jesse alone to train.

* * *

Ethan groaned as he was dropped onto the ground. For some reason he had been sucking at today's training. That vision was fresh on his mind, but why should he be worried? Jesse had him and many werewolves on his side. They could totally take out Anastasia's side. It was just something else about the vision... that was wrapped around his brain.

"You aren't focusing as much. Something on your mind?" Jesse said looking over Ethan, who in return scoffed, but took Jesse's hand which he had held out for him to grab and helped him off of the ground by his trainer.

"There's nothing on my mind," he told him. He threw his fist at Jesse, who caught it. This never really happens a lot. Ethan was always fast minded.

"There is _something _on your mind. You always get to punch me without me catching your fist."

Ethan sighed, "I was just thinking about something.. I didn't think it would get in the way of my training."

"Does it have something do to with work? School? Or with your parents?" Jesse asked.

"Just something I saw... that's never going to happen," Ethan answered, with a shrug. He was not really looking at the elder vampire.

Jesse frowned. Why didn't he feel like telling him? After all Ethan could trust him with anything. And Jesse never told anyone else. That's just how he was.. Maybe he told others sometimes. But when it came to Ethan he never told anyone because that's just how much Ethan meant to him. If you know what he means.

"You can trust me with anything, Ethan. I won't tell a soul.. well non-souls, since everyone I know are vampires." Jesse laughed, as Ethan rolled his eyes again.

"Werewolves have souls," Ethan reminded looking over at the elder vampire, as Jesse smirked lightly with a chuckle.

"You forgot that I don't trust dogs, Ethan," he said truthfully.

Ethan just nodded, and went back to his training, with the vision still fresh on his mind.

* * *

Ethan opened the door to his house, moving his shoulders around. After training, his body was always a bit sore but he was used to it by now.

"I'm home!" he yelled, hearing his mother moving around in the kitchen probably cooking dinner for him, his dad and Jane.

Ethan walked towards the kitchen where he found his mom, Samantha working away in the kitchen.. and he wondered why she was working harder in the kitchen. She liked to cook, but it was that his mom just wasn't the _best_ cook out there.

"Hey honey, how was training with Jesse?" Samantha asked, as soon as Ethan appeared in the door way. Ethan shrugged.

"It was fine. Mom," he answered simply. His parents had always about this. In fact, they were allies with Jesse. Most people knew their family, the Morgans was on Jesse's side - well except for his sister. Most people did, anyway. Benny and Rory didn't know that or else they would've been suspicious about him a long time ago. But it was a good thing they didn't know a thing about him. How else was he supposed to spy on them?

Jane acted weird about the whole battle thing since Ethan wanted her to be trained along with him. But she just wasn't acting right, whenever the battle came up or Jesse she always sneers or frowns, or throws in a nasty comment about how stupid Jesse was. She hated Jesse, and sometimes, Ethan suspected she didn't support his but _Anastasia's_. She was the different one in the family.

"It sounds like you have something on your mind," Samantha said.

And of course, there it was again. What was with people today? Why were they able to read him like a book? Or did he put off an aura today?

"There's nothing on my mind!" Ethan exclaimed, making his mom turn to him. "Sorry, I'm just tired, okay?"

"Okay." Samantha said.

"Okay." Ethan repeated, the "okay"s went back and forth before they busted out laughing at each other.

"That's enough. Go wash up. Dinner's almost ready and your father's gonna be home soon," she told him sending Ethan upstairs.

"How did training go with stupid-face?" Jane asked, appearing in the doorway of the bathroom where Ethan was washing his hands. She always called Jesse names to piss Ethan off.

"You mean Jesse." Ethan said slightly annoyed.

Jane shrugged. "Like I care what his name is."

He sighed. "You'll care. He's going to be training you soon."

"I'd rather be trained by a monkey than Jesse Black," she smarted off, crossing her arms. Ethan made sure he was close to her so she could feel scared before squatting down so his head was at the same level as hers.

"Jane, if you like it or not, Jesse is going to train you, just like he's done with others before! He's not a bad guy." Ethan said, reaching to touch her. But she jerked away.

"I wish you could see what he really is. You, mom and dad," she yelled, and with that she stormed off.

Well, that was something. He thought, listening as his sister slammed her bedroom door.

* * *

Dinner was filled with awkward silence, the only thing that could be heard were the sounds of forks clinking onto the plates. Samantha and Ross gave their children looks as they ate. Wondering what their son and daughter had been fighting about this time.

"So," Ross began looking over at his son and daughter. "How was your day?" he finished.

Jane played with her fork, giving a small shrug. "It was okay."

"Mine was good. I worked and trained with Jesse today," Ethan replied casually, taking another bite out of his food as Jane rolled her eyes at hearing Jesse's name.

"Really? What did good old Jesse teach you this time?" Ross asked.

"He was just making sure I had everything down and ready before the battle."

Samantha smiled at her son. "He's more powerful than we were, Ross, remember? When we were your age we couldn't do half of the things you can do."

"I know," he said.

Then it was back to silence. It was normal... well sort of sometimes.

After dinner, Samantha and Ross put Jane to bed, telling her goodnight and that they loved her, Ethan just told his parents the same thing before heading off to the bathroom for a very much needed shower. He needed to wash everything from the day's events.

Ethan walked back into his bedroom since he already changed into his sleep clothes, he noticed the one light on in the house next door. Benny's room, of course. He walked over to his closed window, and well, watched.

He must've fallen asleep.. Ethan thought as he watched the room closely, seeing nothing. Nobody was moving around, nothing. Then Benny walked into the room, and Ethan's eyes widened before he closed his curtain. All he needed was for Benny to catch him watching him... walking around shirtless.

He felt hate and _joy_. That he actually liked seeing Benny walking around shirtless but he hated that he felt that because they were enemies.

He shook his head, and crawled into his bed, Ethan turned off his lights, and curled into his sheets. Tomorrow he had to start acting like he was just a normal teenager to pretend that he was Benny and Rory's friend, secretly starting to like them, being forced to be their friend just to find out their secrets. It was after all a part of Jesse's plan.

* * *

**I'm done! *wipes forehead* I feel great. This is Ethan's side of the story we saw Benny and Rory's and now Ethan's side, and I threw in a little Bethan hint, just for you guys. I have nothing else but, just hoped that you guys enjoyed it and wait for TEM to write one of her awesome chapters for this story.**

**Until the next time.**

**~Bethan Forever**


	3. What's Wrong with Me

**Hey guys!**

**Well, see? I told you Bethan Forever is gonna bring a good chapter for you. Right? Right? So, as usual, I'm gonna write some random stuff here and you guys might skip this author note but whatever. And then I'm gonna say I'll write this chapter, but wait! I say something else. And then I'm like enjoy!**

**I'll TRY to write the chapter now.**

**But, oh, wait. Why am I trying to write that thing up there? Right. Because I have nothing to say to you guys. Except: oh, yeah. Promotion for Atticus Mitchell, cause her and I just got into this thing. If you have iTunes or SoundCloud, check out Acting's Cool… starring Atticus Mitchell and Adam DiMarco. Hehe. It's so funny. And free. My crush on Atty just became stronger, guys. Watch out. Haha. So, um… I should stop talking and…**

**Enjoy! (See, guys? Told you. I mean, I ****_totally_**** didn't do that on purpose.)**

* * *

Benny absolutely hated school. But somehow, he'd find himself smiling when he'd see his two best friends. There was nothing that would bring him joy more than seeing them standing in the hallways, talking. So when he saw that, he came closer to his friends who greeted him with a wide smile. Rory was the more chatty one, so once he opened his mouth, words kept pouring out of his mouth non-stop. Meanwhile, Ethan was just standing there, looking at the ground and occasionally raising his head up to speak a few words.

They kept talking and talking, mostly Rory, but at one point, Benny caught Ethan looking at someone or something behind him. He couldn't turn to look to see what was there or else Ethan would know Benny was staring at him. Ethan quickly brought his attention back to the group, so Benny quickly looked at Rory who was ranting about movies.

Still, Benny wouldn't listen. His head was filled with many thoughts. Ethan didn't hang out with them much, not when they went out to the mall, not when they went to each other's houses, and now when they'd plan a video chat on the computer. That was mostly Benny's fault since he never asked Ethan to join them in those things. This only made Ethan more distant to them.

Benny never felt so guilty in his life, so when Rory was done, he asked what was on his mind, first addressing Rory. "Hey, wanna go to my house later on at night?"

Rory gave a smile that said yes, but then he seemed to think about something until he gave an apologetic face. "Sorry, dude. Can't. My aunt is coming to our house tonight, and Mom wants me to help out at the house."

Despite the disappointment, Benny turned to Ethan this time. "Do _you_ want to come?"

Ethan's eyes, which were admiring his shoes, suddenly looked up in surprise. "You want _me_ to come?" Benny thought he'd be happy to come, but Ethan also seemed to refuse. "I don't want to if it's because Rory's not coming." Again, Benny was gonna talk, but Ethan didn't let him. "I just want to hang out with you as a friend, not as Rory's replacement."

A laugh threatened to escape from his mouth, but Ethan had a point, so he kept it in. "I would've invited you whether Rory comes or not. I feel like you don't get to spend time with us."

Ethan smiled. "Fine. I'll come."

"Wait, you _do_ know where my house is, right?" Benny asked, half joking and half serious.

Ethan pushed him by his shoulder. "Dude, I'm your neighbor."

He didn't know if it was the answer or the moment that made him laugh. "Fine. Can you come at eight?"

"Sure," Ethan said with a smile. That made him excited. It was the first time he'd get to know Ethan and simply hang out.

* * *

It was a good thing that today was Ethan's day off from "fortune telling", so when he got home, he only had to do homework. The first thing that came to mind was calling Jesse about his progress. After he did so, and Jesse's first reply to his call was, "What's new?"

To most people, that only brought normal talk, but when it came to Jesse asking that question, it only stirred fear into people since Jesse was strict about his plans. "Benny Weir invited me to his house."

He couldn't see Jesse, but he guessed he was smiling now. "That's good. I hear his grandmother is of great importance to their side, so what I want you to do is look around in the house when you can. I want information or anything. The vampire council trusts her a lot. There must be something in their house."

"Got it," he said. Then after a few exchanged words, the call ended.

One thing he knew: It was going to be hard to get information, but he had to try his best.

* * *

Benny did not expect Ethan to be there at exactly eight, but he was there. "Hey, E," he said.

"Hey."

He stepped aside to let him in. When the shorter boy stepped in, Benny could see his eyes taking everything in.

"Wanna go upstairs?" he asked, snapping Ethan out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah."

So he led him to his room, which was a bit embarrassing since it was geeky. He didn't even know if Ethan liked Star Wars, or Star Trek, or even Spider-Man. It had posters and action figures.

Ethan smiled. "Nice room." Benny was expecting sarcasm, but he was speaking for real. His friend walked over to the shelves filled with what his grandmother called "toys". His eyes were wide. But then he turned around. "I'm sorry. May I?"

"Of course," he said. Why did he even ask for permission?

"This is so cool," Ethan whispered.

"You like this stuff?" Benny asked.

Ethan looked away from the shelf. "Yeah." The innocent, sweet smile that appeared on his face made Benny feel something strange. He was confused on what it was at first, but then realized he was slowly starting to like Ethan. As more that a friend. But that wasn't right. Benny wasn't gay. He was straight.

He hadn't realized he was looking away from Ethan until his eyes landed on him again. No, he definitely liked Ethan. Those eyes, that messy hair, those hands that he shyly put in his hoodie pockets. Cute didn't even perfectly describe him.

Though when Benny sat down and talked to Ethan, it seemed he was not open with with Benny. Like he wanted to keep things to himself. This brought a question in Benny's head: did he even want to be his and Rory's friend? He sure didn't act like he did.

* * *

After half a minute of spending time with Benny, Ethan started to feel a bit guilty about what he was trying to do. Benny might be on Anastasia's side, but he found himself liking Benny even more than before. The kindness and sweetness that came from him made Ethan want to retreat from this mission that Jesse gave him. And sometimes, he'd find himself forgetting about the stupid fight that the vampires were at. He wanted to talk and have fun. Like normal teenagers. But the thing was, he shouldn't get too attached to Benny. He couldn't be a close friend with him. Maybe Benny would take the hint, but he didn't know if he would. It was too difficult being a friend with someone who was supposed to be the enemy.

"Benny?" came a voice of an old woman. Then the door opened to reveal who Ethan guessed was Benny's grandmother. "Oh, hello dear. You must be Ethan." She turned to Benny. "Someone wants you on the phone."

"Trouble?" Benny asked as if he was sick of this. Mrs. Weir nodded, swinging the phone in front of her. "It'll just be a minute."

Ethan found the perfect chance to search the place when Benny left with his grandmother to another room, closing the door behind them. The door to Benny's room was still open, so it was easy to escape this room.

Upstairs didn't seem as important because Ethan guessed downstairs was where they kept all the magical stuff. It was easier to reach them, anyway, if they did that. The best thing about Jesse was that he trained Ethan to be manipulative and sneaky, so he was good at this, too, along with fighting. His feet didn't even make any sound as he rushed down the stairs. The question was: where did they keep their important stuff?

He found himself opening a door after another quietly, trying to see what was on the inside. Kitchen. A random room. A sitting room. A bathroom. A dining room. Those were all useless to him. Finally, he opened a door that led to somewhere interesting. A library. It seemed too ordinary, but there had to be something in there.

He had to be quick or else he'd be found He put his hand over a few books, reading the titles until he touched a book that sent a weird feeling through all his body. Magic. When he took out the book and looked at it, there was nothing that gave him any interest. It was just a simple gardening book. But when he looked around, the room suddenly shifted to another one, so he put back the item in his hand back in its place.

All around the room were potions and books with titles such as "A Guide to Mermaids" or "Supernatural Weapons" and all that. What got his interest was the table in the middle. It had a folded piece of paper in it. He took it in his hand and unfolded it.

_A vampire weakening spell, huh? Anastasia's plan against us, I bet,_ he thought. No way was he going to let them do this. He quickly took it and put it in his pocket. At least there was something to give to Jesse. This was better than any information he could give.

Getting to the room as fast as possible now was his goal. He took the book again and put it back in its place. It was surprising how easy it was to find his way to Benny's room. He was very relieved to find that Benny's room was empty, and his friend's voice was heard in the other room. In about two minutes, Benny appeared back in the room.

"Sorry I took so long. People were complaining about my 'shenanigans'," he said using air quotes.

"It's no problem. I kept myself entertained, anyway," he said as he smiled.

* * *

**How do you guys like that chapter? I'm proud of it. It was awesome in my opinion. I don't know about you guys. Why don't you… uh… let us know in reviews. Yeah. Thaaanks! XP **

**So, anyway, I named this chapter "What's Wrong with Me" because Benny's a bit confused about his sexuality, so you can guess that he's thinking like that. And also, Ethan is a bit hesitant about doing the things Jesse wants him to do (though he is still completely on board with him). He just doesn't want to be close to Benny, which he is now.**

**Well, okay, I enjoyed this. And I will see you guys later.**

**Until next time…**

**-TEM**


End file.
